fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radlynn
Radlynn is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Radishes Hates: Apologizing Radlynn is a rambunctious teen who grew up in Oniontown. Her strange affinity for radishes can be traced back to when she was approached by a mysterious man in a wide brim hat. He asked Radlynn to watch a crate of hamburger buns for a few hours. In return she was given a shoebox containing 5 "radish" coins, 3 paper clips, 2 mismatched buttons, some sawdust, and a gently used knitted hat. Appearance Radlynn is a young female with a short hair, mid-tone skin, wears a radish-colored hat that covers her eyes, green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink shirt with a picture of Radley Madish. She wears a white skirt with green belt and black shoes with white front and pink laces. During Halloween, she wears a Radley Madish mask. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner. Styles Style B Radlynn dons a white coat with pale green patterns, and black buttons. She also wears a brown wide-brimmed hat with a dark lace tied around it, a small radish clipped on the middle, and a pair of black glasses. This outfit mostly resembles that of Radley Madish's. Style H She still wears her Style B outfit, but instead she wears a Radley Madish mask. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Cherry **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blackberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Strawberry Syrup *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Red Peppers (left) *6 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Radlynn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Pork *BlazeBerry Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Peppers *Brown Rice *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pita Shell with Tofu *Yum Yum Sauce *Lettuce *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Beni Shoga *Chips: *Multigrain Chips *Garlic Chipotle Dip Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Veggie Dog. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Syrup. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Tofu Skewers. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! she is unlocked with Red Peppers. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Beni Shoga. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 19 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 57 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Radlynn is a playable character in the game, her skill is wall climbing, and her weapons are plush radishes. She can be rescued at Level 8 without any special skill. Trivia General *Radlynn is one of the few customers who make their debut in a game as a normal customer and then a Closer in another, alongside Ninjoy, Akari, Allan and Robby. *Although she doesn't make an appearance in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, her flipdeck card indicates that she met Radley Madish. *Radlynn is the only villain fan to be a Closer. *She, Greg, Sasha, Olivia, and Sarge Fan are fans of villains. Radlynn is a fan of Radley Madish, Sasha is a fan of Pizza Monsters and Cheddar Macks, Greg likes Red Tomatoes, Olivia is a fan of Party Subs, and Sarge Fan is a fan of Sarge. *She is the third customer whose eyes aren't seen, the first being Sarge Fan and the second being Foodini. *Although she is a fan of Radley Madish, she ironically turns out as one of the customers Radley captured, as shown in the eighth level of Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *Radlynn's flipdeck mentions that her hometown is Oniontown, but the background of her flipdeck is the town of Frostfield. *She doesn't order any Easter or Groovstock ingredients in Papa's Bakeria. Similarities with Sarge Fan *They both like vegetables for Radlynn likes radishes and Sarge Fan likes onions. *Both of their hats cover their eyes. *They both fans of a boss villain. Sarge Fan is a fan of Sarge and Radlynn is a fan of Radley Madish. *In Papa Louie 3, Radlynn is unlocked in Level 8: Cookie Cavern. In Papa Louie 2, Sarge Fan is unlocked in Level 8: BBQ Bog. **They also don't need a special skill to get rescued in both platformers. **They both have skills of wall moving in the platformers. **Both their weapons are throwable. Order Tickets Radlynn Hot.png|Radlynn's Hot Doggeria order 2 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn FHD.png|Radlynn's Freezeria HD order 5 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays 5 radlynn 2.png|Radlynn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn wingeria.png|Radlynn's Wingeria HD order 3 radlynn.png|Radlynn's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays 2 radlynn 2.png|Radlynn's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays Radlynn Cherry.png|Radlynn's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Radlynn THD.png|Radlynn's Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery Radlynn Star.png|Radlynn as a star customer Mysturious Customer.jpg|Radlynn's thumbs-up pic 6 dancing customers.png|Radlynn dancing at Hot Doggeria OMG!.png|"Hooray for popcorn sticking out the box!" Sarge Fan! and Radlynn 2.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan dancing Sarge Fan! and Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan and Radlynn enjoying the game before the day begins together Radlynn .jpg Photo0263-1-.jpg Madlynn.jpg Radlynn And Sarge Fan! Friends Or Foes.png Photo0347-1-.jpg Angry radlyyn.png perfect cupcakes for radlynn.png radlynhalloween.JPG|Radlynn costume on Halloween Top 5 closers current.png|Radlynn on the fourth position on the top 5 Closers Radlynn perfect at Summer.png radlynnpastaria.png Okay Pasta - Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 2.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 3.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Perfect Pasta for Radlynn 4.png Pefectradlynn.png Sarge fan and radlynn racing.png|Radlynn and Sarge Fan racing with the Donuteria chef Radlynn ordering.png|Radlynn as Radley Madish in Donuteria Radlynn Perfect HD.jpg|Radlynn Perfect at Wingeria Dining Room radlynn dance.PNG (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn's Halloween profile picture (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Bad.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png Radlynn Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Radlynn will dine on some perfect cupcakes again! Radlynn Cheeseria Perfect.png|Radlynn is pleased with her perfect sandwich and fries! Radlynn Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png radish.png|Radlynn's eyes are visible while she's reading a newspaper Cus.JPG R22.jpg July4th 2015b.jpg|Radlynn in July 4, 2015 poster RandR.png Radlynn - Cupcakeria HD Perfect 01.png|Radlynn receives perfect cupcakes! Screenshot (113).png|Perfect sandwich for Radlynn! Perfect Gold Rad.png|Radlynn's perfect New Year pie! s and r.png Radlynn 2.png Fan Art Radlynn in fan art up!.jpg|By WafflesFana 763Lilypadpandaowl.png Radley radlynn 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters